


The Proposal

by pickledpeaches



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega England, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledpeaches/pseuds/pickledpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an aspiring editor and writer working as a PA under the head editor of Random House Publications, Arthur Kirkland. When Arthur is about to be deported back to England losing everything he's worked to hard to achieve, he and Alfred strike a deal, each hoping to use one another to stay on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred wasn’t sure how he could have let this happen, after a year of impeccable timing today he was running late, and running he was.  He quickly flitted through the bustling commuters of the New York City streets, while clutching two Venti Starbucks cups and getting a firm beep from a taxi he'd barely avoided, he finally made it to his office building foyer. Partially colliding with the closing doors as he scrambled into the elevator, knocking the 44 button with his elbow while sighing in relief catching his breath, passing a brief apologetic smile to the people he almost took out in his mad bid to be on time. Re-checking his watch, careful to not dump hot coffee all over himself, he knew he’d just about make it on time.

Having the time to compose himself on the ride up, he walked, briskly mind you, towards the main office of the 44th floor through the open plan office of his colleagues grabbing the papers from his ‘IN’ tray on the way. A few questioning glances were thrown his way, but no one stopped to ask him what the rush was about, they all knew. Walking in, rapidly depositing one of the cups down onto a coaster on the desk, easing out the briefcase from under his arm and spreading the days work contained within it across the desk, directly in front of the high backed chair. He stepped to the side just as the glass door opened.

“Running late today Jones?” Alfred’s boss questioned while smoothly walking in, depositing his tailored jacket onto his elegant coat stand. “I do believe this is the first time I’ve ever heard you out of breath.”

“Just a few unexpected delays Sir, I didn't realised the subway strikes were scheduled for today..” the Alpha briefly explained knowing his superior wasn’t really interested, taking the moment to read through the morning updates. Alfred usually got to the office an hour early, only nipping out just before to get Arthur’s prized tea.

“Hmmm.” was the muted response, looking at the first paper on his desk while reaching to take a sip from the cup. Alfred inwardly cheered everything was back to normalcy already, he’d gotten away with his little faux pas. “Christ Jones!! What is this bitter dishwater you call a _drink_!? Disgusting!” Arthur spluttered while wiping his mouth with a napkin, thrusting the offending cup back towards Alfred with a firm grimace firmly set across his features.

Alfred moved forward looked down at his own cup taking a whiff, breathing in the citrus scent. Shit, in his haste, he’d put down the wrong cup. “I’m really sorry Sir, this one’s yours.” The Alpha apologised awkwardly while swapping over the cups in their hands, slightly wiping the top of his. Great, well that was his potentially good day over with, it started badly, why not just carry on. Once Arthur got set into a mood, it generally lingered throughout the day, being the main person in direct contact with him Alfred bore the brunt.

“Use your damn nose next time you fool, I thought you were supposed to be a bloody Alpha?! Aren’t your type ruled by your olfactory senses, use the sodding thing.” Arthur snorted indignantly continuing to gripe, quickly pouring some tea down his throat while looking through the rest of the papers, whether it was to overpower the taste or just scald it away, Alfred wasn’t sure. Well, he liked his coffee along with most of America and it sure tasted better than the watery cack Arthur poured down his neck almost religiously every day, he’d taken an experimental sip once and regretted it immediately. He wouldn’t expect an omega with medically blunted senses to understand true quality nectar, maybe Alphas were ruled by their senses, but at least it added a little flavour to the world!!

Arthur was the head editor in Random House Publishing, it was a miracle really that one of his type could even get to such a position of authority, it was extremely rare. One really had to wonder how he’d managed it, and what he’d done to get there… What with the social norms that governed their society, Omegas generally weren’t business orientated. Though a few made it through, they tended not to be taken as seriously as Alphas or Betas in the workplace. Maybe that was why Arthur was such an ass, a grumpy, bossy, bitchy ass. There were plenty of rumours going around the workplace of just what Arthur got up to with the higher ups behind closed doors. He’d heard a lot of hushed whispering in the cafeteria, and some not so hushed accusations when Arthur had rubbed someone up the wrong way. Alfred was dubious though, as his assistant he tended to walk in and out of Arthur’s meetings, there never seemed to be much going on other than standard discussions of their clients, colleagues or shareholders. Not not mention there weren’t any tell tale lingering smells. Alfred had to wonder if he was included in any of those rumours… Probably

Arthur sure was an enigma, he wasn’t a bad looking Omega if perhaps a little skinny, he’d be quite the catch to an Alpha or Beta by any standards. It was just his piss poor pompous attitude, and really that’s what counted. The guy had issues clearly, perhaps jaded by the business world. Saying that you had to admire the guys spirit, he could argue any Alpha into the ground and it took a very special Omega to do that. But most of all he was exceedingly good at his job, Alfred could learn a lot from him. Hence why he was there, in this unthankful job, he wasn’t a masochist he just knew what he wanted and how to get it, this just happened to be the only option open to him. Alfred wanted to be an editor and a writer, that was his ambition, unfortunately it took a lot to get noticed as either of those things. Being well studied wasn't enough, he needed experience and a foot in the door. Luckily he'd managed to weasel his way to where he was and he wasn't above playing a dog's body to get his way eventually.

Giving Arthur a chance to settle after his coffee induced upset, he took a deep breath inadvertently sniffing the now medicinally scented room, he held back a sneeze as he gave the source of the acidic aroma the morning update. “Frederick phoned late last night, he wants to make a deal to get published overseas. In his words, there's demand for it so if it's not with us, then he'll go to someone else. That and Russell sent a fax through, yep a _fax_ , he wants us to sort out a ghostwriter for his 4th book, he’s got his recordings, probably on vinyl, ready to send over and just needs us to give him a quote for lead time.” Quite a short list that morning, things had slowed down a little through June, people were on vacation he guessed or the heat made people lazy, but anyway the workload had yet to pick back up.

Arthur listened intently, tapping his pen against his lip looking towards the window. “Must you take such a conversational tone towards me, really Jones?” Alfred bit his tongue getting ready to take notes. Rising to his feet, Arthur continued as he walked out and through the open offices, Alfred trailing behind, “Is there really no loyalty anymore, resorting to threats straight off the bat, oh Frederick you wound me. Ask Julia to mockup a proposal for overseas publishing, research demand and costing. Oh and make sure Feli contacts Frederick and gets him to agree to do a publicity run once we have the proposal ready.” pausing for a sip of tea he continued, “Oh god, just understanding Russell's recordings takes a master of linguistics. Find out which ghostwriter took care of his last trainwreck. They actually made a pretty decent book out of it last time, reassign them if they’re available, if they’re not, increase the offer. God knows why that fools books sell so well, but I sincerely believe she had a lot to do with it. Now Jones remember once we enter here, you’re an accessory.” Arthur made a zipping motion across his mouth, handing his tea over for Alfred to hold. Arthur pushed through a set of tall glass doors, Alfred silently grouching behind him.

“Good morning Gilbert, I do hope you are well this morning.” Arthur started with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Gilbert to his credit looked fairly cautious with his response.

“Arthur. Good morning, for what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Gilbert gestured towards to two of them with a similar expression to Arthur’s own.

Arthur chuckled to himself, “What indeed, well last night I was on the phone with our dear Horatio. He’s agreed to our televised marketing campaign, so Gilbert, why did you report that he had refused?” Arthur looked at him with wide expectant eyes.

Gilbert's expression quickly became drawn, speaking with restrained anger “Horatio has never done any marketing for us, ever. In fact he has always refused to even speak to us in person, how did you even get in contact with him?!” Gilbert finished raising his voice. Horatio sure was a peculiar fellow, he had a single mobile number which he never answered, leaving voicemails tended to be the only form of contact one could make with him, to which a written letter would be the reply. Perhaps the most queer folk were the most creative, since they seemed to live in another world to begin with. In any case, Horatio was their prized pony and gold mine, he was most definitely worth the bother to pursue.

Arthur gave him a pointed look leaning forwards, “Gil. You didn’t even try to contact him did you?” Gill quieted looking anywhere but back at Arthur, “And there’s the answer, right well Gil, I’ll give you a month to hand in your resignation to save face and find another job. Good day.” Spinning on his heel Arthur left the office to back track through the open offices, Alfred slipped out alongside him.

There was a loud bang behind them and they turned around, Gilbert apparently wanted the last word. “You can’t fire me! Arthur you know what, I know what it is. You feel threatened, I’m an up and coming awesome Alpha and you’re a sad, lonely, _poisonous_ little Omega fucking his way to the top, no mate, no future. You’re going to die sad, dirty and alone, and no one is going to fucking care.” Gilbert blustered loudly, gesturing to the whole world.

Arthur, not phased at all by the overwhelming silence in the usually noisy office, responded in kind “Well firstly Gilbert, I didn’t fire you because I felt threatened by you. I fired you because you didn’t do your job. You sat on your arse, did nothing and lost us business. You’re a lazy, self indulgent twat, who doesn’t do what we _pay_ you to do.” Arthur stated in a calm, matter of fact manner with both of his magnificent eyebrows raised, “That month I most graciously gave you has shortened to one week, clear your desk by Friday.” Arthur dismissed with a sarcastic smile once again walking towards his office, face dropping to a frown once he'd turned.

Alfred decided to break his silence, “What should we do with Gil’s position? He’s our secondary editor, we don’t have anyone on standby.” Arthur let out a long sigh, rubbing his hand through his golden locks moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Just sort out a vacancy advert with recruitment, make sure the advert reads ‘noisy, irritating, prick’ and we might just find someone of Gilbert’s calibre to replace him.” Arthur quipped, sitting at his desk, palms running over his face.

The phone rang interrupting his note taking. “Mister Kirkland’s office?” Alfred answered politely, Arthur looking at him with expectant eyes, chin resting on his thumbs and fingers over his nose “Right away Sir. I’ll let him know.” he hung up turning to Arthur, “The big boss would like to see you in his office, as soon as possible.” Arthur stood up grumbling about good mornings just getting better, snatching his tea that Alfred still held on the way, then like a passing storm walked out.

Alfred let out a long pent up breath, what a morning! Taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and picking up the phone again, relieving his stress with deep breathing before setting the phone ringing. 

***

Arthur stepped through the office door on the floor above, walking over to the desk to sit in the vacant chair. “You wanted to see me Basch? How can I help you this fine morning?” Arthur looked towards the other taking a relaxing breath.

Basch looked at him blankly, “Well Arthur, I'm afraid it's not exactly good news. I’ve had a phone call from the department of immigration regarding you. They've been sorting through old applications and it seems that during your own you failed to complete the medical assessment portion, thus making your working VISA void. You are being deported back to England.” This was all stated very blandly, Arthur took a second to process it with a blank stare.

“What!? I’m being deported? Because I didn’t find time to nip and have a blood test, what a bloody joke”, Arthur looked on with disbelieving eyes, “This is America for Christ’s sake, damn near the whole population should need a working VISA from bloody England!”, Arthur paused to think it through, “Well it’s fine right? We have email and live meetings, I can work from England until this whole debacle has blown over.” He states nodding with pseudo calm, trying to reassure himself.

Basche let out a brief sigh, “Arthur I’m sorry, if you’re deported you can no longer work for an American company during that term, you cannot apply to return for a minimum of 3 years. We cannot keep this position open for you, it’s been decided that Gilbert is going to be promoted as your replacement.”

Arthur sat silently contemplating the fall of his life as he knew it, he couldn’t go back and rebuild, it took so much work to get where he was now and a little luck. So much work, all for the sake of a bloody test! And Gilbert! Gilbert who he’d fired this morning for being a useless pillock was going to replace him, now that was a kick in the teeth of a dying man.

A muted knock and the creaking of the door shook him from his internal damnation. Almost hopeless eyes latched onto Alfred's and in that contact there morphed an idea. “Excuse the interruption, but you’ve had a phone call regarding the contract with the advertising company, they want to know specifics of advert length and additional materials we want them to produce in addition to the television advert so they can get started.” Alfred said through the crack in the door.

Arthur’s plan was only half formed, but he steam rolled ahead anyway. “Alfred, Alfred come on over my dear, I was just about to tell the Director the news.” Alfred looking legitimately wary, shuffled through the door to stand just behind Arthur. Arthur took a step back so they were in line and pulled Alfred over to him, “We... Myself and Alfred. Are actually promised mates.”

Alfred’s head snapped towards his boss wide eyed, sputtering with a shaky exhale “Erm mates?... We’re..” Blinking rapidly towards the Omega as Arthur grabbed his hand giving it a warning squeeze.

“Mates.” Reiterated Arthur, with a wide smile directed at Basche. Adding quickly, “We kept it from most people for obvious reasons, you know, employee, employer relations are frowned upon. But I feel this is the perfect time to let you know, don’t you feel the same Alfred, we’ve been silent for long enough?” Getting only a squeaky hum of recognition from Alfred, Arthur continued, “So with this we’re good right? Fine?” Directing the questions back to Basche.

Basche looking rather hopeful towards them both. “Well firstly congratulations, just make it official and we’re great.” He said with a muted smile, shuffling papers and tidying his desk as an act of dismissal.

Alfred still looking a little shocked didn’t really react for most of the talk still staring at Arthur, he jolted at the feeling of his arm being tugged out backwards to the door. Entering the corridor brought him crashing back to reality turning sharply towards the Omega ready to give an ear full. “Now... Alfred. You need to clear my schedule for the rest of today, and your own I suppose, we need to head down to the immigration office as soon as possible to get this whole affair set straight.” Arthur butted in before Alfred had the chance to speak. “And..” Arthur was promptly cut off by being shoved into an empty document room. They both stood there in the dark for a couple of breaths, Arthur still in Alfred’s firm grip. “Now Alfred, _sweetheart,_ don’t you think this should wait until after the ceremony?” Arthur stated with the very best of his dry sarcasm. Alfred fumbled to find the light switch, finding himself frantically looking into Arthur’s bored eyes.

“Arthur, _dearest,_ could you maybe, I don’t know, explain a little bit of what’s going on here?” Alfred asked mimicking Arthurs question with a half manic expression, slightly hugging himself with one arm for support.

Arthur looked nonplussed “Okay sure, well long story short, I was going to be deported-”

“I am one hundred percent _not_ mating with you.” Alfred interrupted firmly.

“I’m not asking you to, now let me finish Alfred, don’t be rude.” The Alpha looking ready to interrupt again, Arthur steadily ploughed on, “I was going to be deported, now to stop that we’re going down to the immigration office to make a statement that we’re going to be bound, we just have to have the ceremony, which is codswallop _anyway_ , no mating involved you just mark me every now and again to keep up appearances and scent and voila, no one’s any the wiser. Once it’s blown over, we can have the ceremony annulled, I can go back on pills so no scents anyway, no one will ever need to know.” the Omega finished up looking very satisfied with himself, making for the door handle.

Alfred placed his arm on the wall, effectively blocking the older man’s path. “Please do tell me why I would agree to this? You do realised that it’s very illegal, both faking an official mating and falsifying a bond for the sake of illegal immigration!?” His tone turning frantic towards the end.

Arthur, crossing his arms looking very done with the whole conversation, quickly shot the Alpha down, “You do want to be an editor right? You honestly think Gilbert's going to keep you on if I leave? You’ll be the first following me out the door and there following after you, will be your lifelong dream of becoming an editor, no job, no dreams, no future. Now if I stay with your _charitable_ help, nothing changes, you lose nothing.” Arthur smirked up at him, seeming to feel as though he’d made his point very clear.

Now Arthur, as fucking always, was right, Gilbert did not in any shape or form like him, that was a dead cert. He’d be nipping at Arthurs heels out the door and it would be the end of this particular road. Now he had options, he was a young Alpha with experience and good grades, no future sure was a bit of an exaggeration. But he didn’t want the entire year he’d spent running around like a man on fire after the demands of the most nit picky Omega if not in America, then the world, to be a complete waste of time. He’d still start from zero, this was his big chance to hit it big, fast and now this was it. Yes or no. Well it couldn’t be said that he wasn’t a gambling man. He steeled his expression, eyes determined, this deal could most definitely be sweetened. “I want Gil’s old job.”

Arthur scoffed “You have got to be joking... you? Secondary editor? You’re barely off your mother's milk.” Arthur laughed at his own joke. The Alpha continued to stare down at Arthur now with a frown, his eyes glinting with a solid, tangible determination that eventually wiped the smile from the Omega’s face too, Arthur look away in resignation, “Fine! Alright, you can have a probationary period at the role, if I find your work to an adequate standard, you can keep the job. If not you can return as my understudy instead of PA okay? More responsibility either way. Deal?”

Alfred looked to contemplate this offer rubbing his chin while moving to lean against the door, though inside he was rejoicing like a kid at Christmas, “I suppose I find those terms reasonable, now all you have to do is ask me nicely” Alfred replied grinning cheekily down to Arthur leaning down to the other’s eye level.

Looking as though he was regretting all his life choices so far, Arthur weakly questioned with a quirked eyebrow “And what exactly do you mean by that?”.

Alfred still grinning returned “Ask me nicely to be your mate of course!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I have never written anything before, ever, so I hope this was at least readable. If you have constructive criticism please give it, but be gentle ;)
> 
> The Proposal is a great film imo and pretty much the only romcom I actively enjoy, so it inspired me to write this fic, hopefully there's some of you who feel the same and will enjoy this too ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Alfred still grinning returned “Ask me nicely to be your mate of course!”_

The look Arthur shot towards Alfred could have melted rock. He stood in silence for a few seconds before reluctantly biting out a few words, “Alfred. Would you do me the greatest _honour_ of being my _beloved_ mate?” the sarcasm was so thick you could probably choke on it.

Alfred rubbed his chin appearing contemplative, “While I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, that’s probably the most pleasant thing you’ve ever said to me, so I’ll take it! Next time though I expect the whole ‘get down on one knee’ spiel, a diamond ring and a string quartet.” the Omega looked thoroughly unamused, Christ this man was an idiot. An idiot that his whole future depended upon, but now the course was set and there was no turning back, it was Alfred or no one. He rubbed his palm down his face in moderate despair.

“Can we please just make our way down to the immigration office? If I stay here with you any longer, I’ll be down there begging for them to send me back myself.” Arthur griped in exasperation as he pushed a grinning Alpha out the way and finally made his exit. “Now we’re supposed to be in love, so make sure you act like it.”

“Oh, _I’m_ not the one that’ll have a problem with _that_ , I’m friendly and chipper by nature, you however... The only thing I’ve seen you be openly affectionate towards is your morning brew... Hey I’ve an idea, why don’t we have a little practice? So Arthur, _honey_ , how’s your day been treating you so far?” Alfred went to sling an arm around his shoulder, getting an elbow between the ribs for his efforts.

“Well, _sweetheart_ , it’s actually been quite the bothersome morning. Do you think there’ll be something you can do to make me feel better?” Arthur proposed making a sultry sideways glance towards Alfred as they continued to make their way down the corridor.

“You know Arthur, there’s a difference between affectionate and sensuous, you go in there making those kind of eyes and they’re gonna think I’ve drugged you.” Alfred laughed a little to himself, “But okay sure, tone it down a little and I think we’ll be solid.”

Arthur bristled as they made it back into his office, “Oh shut it you moron, I know what I’m doing. Now get whatever and do whatever you need and lets go. Now.” the Omega pulled on his tailored suit jacket roughly, showing just how upset he was with the days events so far, that and they were likely set to get worse.

After a few choice phone calls cancelling all the days arrangements, courtesy of Alfred, they both left through the open plan offices. There were a lot of stares and hushed whispers, out of which Alfred definitely made out the word ‘mates’ and a few ‘What did I tell you?’s from various directions, so some of the rumours _did_ include him then. But wow, that grape vine sure did work fast! Alfred had to wonder if there really were ears in the walls… That or Basche was the biggest office gossip, but he really couldn’t really see that. In any case, a little office drama helped to perpetuate their little deception, it was good to have the rumours and witnesses to fall back on in case questions started getting raised.

***

“Mister Kirkland, I hope you can understand our position here, we are in charge of national security. What you’re telling us certainly does raise suspicion.” The immigration officer was a strong, burly looking Alpha with a plaque denoting Ivan Braginsky detailing his desk. Alfred and Arthur were sitting uncomfortably in front of the officer’s desk, Alfred looked off the the side fidgeting, bored after sitting through the Omega’s long winded excuses and explanations. “You do realise that there are consequences if you’re found to be committing fraud for immigration purposes? It is a very serious offense. Mister Jones,” Regaining the other Alpha’s attention, “you could be sent straight to federal prison along with a fine of $250,000. So I ask you again mister Jones, is there anything you wish to tell me?”

Alfred took a second to think over whether all this was really worth it, taking a look over towards Arthur and seeing the barely concealed fear, fear that Alfred was going to leave him high and dry. He supposed this would define his career in one way or another, hopefully for the better. Seriously, Arthur was going to owe him big time for this. He held out his hand and took Arthurs in his own and gave it a comforting stroke with his thumb, turning back to the officer he cleared his throat, “Arthur and I are in love, all we’re waiting for is Artie’s next heat to solidify our bond. Yes I grant you, maybe the timing does seem suspicious but ask anyone at work, there’s been rumours going on about us being together all year!”.

Ivan appeared to ponder this, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the desk. He seemed to smile kindly, but it left an ominous feeling in their chests, “I’m sure there would be idle gossip about any Alpha and Omega in a close working relationship, no matter the validity. Also I can’t help but question that as a pair waiting for the next heat, why is the Omega of said pair on hormone inhibitors preventing such a thing?” The softly spoken immigration officer smiled at the pair, waiting for their response. Wow this guy sure was relentless, he was systematically picking holes in their whole little charade.

Alfred set a look of determination on his face, hoping to salvage what they had originally thought was a pretty secure plan, “Arthur has worked harder than anyone to get where he is, I’m not so selfish that I’m not willing to wait until he’s ready before bonding at a time when he feels comfortable doing so. I know how important his career is to him and I wouldn’t want to do anything to damage that or our future together.” he finished what he hoped was a convincing performance, still massaging the omegas hand.

Arthur himself lift his gaze from their joined hands up to the officer, “Actually, I’ve stopped taking them already in preparation, it takes a while for them to leave the system. In any case, we care a great deal for one another and do not wish to be parted due to my incompetence. Missing the medical screening was an accident I assure you, and while it is undoubtedly my own fault I do not believe deporting me would be just in this situation.” Arthur tried to reason, although he doubted this man had any heartstrings to pull on, perhaps admitting his own faults would get him somewhere.

Ivan remained silent for a few beats, seeming to not believe a single word that came from either of their mouths, no matter how unwavering they were. Staring them both down with squinting eyes, that now increasingly creepy smile still slapped across his face, he resigned “I see. We’ll just have to see how well you both stumble through your prospective interviews.” Shuffling through some papers, finding the one he was looking for he looked back at them cheerfully, pen ready. “So, as both of you are refusing to budge, things will go as follows; You can both leave here today and will return for separate interviews regarding each other and your relationship, if your answers do not concur with each others to a certain degree, you…” He points towards Arthur, “will be on your way back to merry England and you…” He gestures toward Alfred, “will be on your merry way to federal prison. Now, can we organise a return date for your interviews?”

Both fairly shocked at just how certain the officer seemed to be at their ultimate failure just stared wide eyed, this Alpha was dangerous. Alfred started to feel a wedge of concern, damn this man, he had a way about him that really rattled his cage, regaining his resolve Alfred responded. “Unfortunately we’re both due to be away for the next couple of weeks, we’re having a family celebration and so will be returning to the Jones family home.”

“How interesting, so where is this ‘family celebration’ taking place?” Ivan spoke, quite clearly towards Arthur. Trying to catch them out already, well Arthur couldn’t allow that.

Interrupting Alfred who had begun to sputter an answer for him, pulling on their joined hands, Arthur countered. “While this is my first visit, I do know that my dear Alfred hails from Alaska. We’re both looking forward to my introduction into the family.” He finished smugly, ignoring the brief shock that crossed Alfred’s features.

“Okay, fine. Your interviews will be scheduled for after this event, let’s say in exactly 3 weeks. This will give you enough time to go, return and settle. So, both be in reception at 14:00 on the 26th and we’ll get this show on the road. Please take these folders with you, they detail the types of questions and topics we may ask during the interview.” Ivan still continuing to smile, dismissed them gesturing a hand towards the door. “Have a good day.”

***

They both gasped for air as they left the building, that was a walking, talking disaster they’d just encountered, horrifying. Arthur was the first to recover, starting back toward their office building. “Hey! Wait up!” Alfred shouted after him. “Seriously Arthur, I am taking so much flack for you if this goes wrong, you had better make sweet on our deal. This is prison we’re talking about.” putting particular emphasis on prison, as if the Omega didn’t understand.  

“Oh please, they’re looking for terrorists not literary editors, I’m harmless.”, that earned some brief mumblings from Alfred to the contrary, “Besides I know what the consequences are Alfred, and if this does indeed go tits up, I’ll compensate you accordingly.” Arthur stopped and turned towards him with a genuine smile, “Though I have to commend you, that was really great on the spot thinking on your part, the family gathering, that should buy us enough time to be convincing. I never thought I’d say it, but you’ve impressed me.”

“Was that suppose to be a compliment? ‘Cause it wasn’t one in any way, shape or form.” The American said with a blank expression, “Anyway, it wasn’t a lie. I’ve had the next few weeks booked off for months, don’t you check your calendar? I put it on there for you.”

Arthur’s already pale complexion blanched, “So. What you’re saying is… That we’re actually going to Alaska?” he questioned with a disbelieving monotone emphasising every syllable, his smile dropping to a frown.

“Yep, seriously, better book your flights! Oh and how do you even know that anyway? Have you been stalking me? That’s a little creepy Artie.” Alfred cringed a little, dropping back slightly as they continued on their path.

The omega blinked, “You idiot! I’m the one that employed you, I read your CV... Resume... Whatever. It detailed where you went to school, Alaska is pretty unusual so it must have stuck. We do actually read those things you know.” Arthur spluttered out looking pretty flustered. “And don’t call me that! My parent’s gave me a name, use it.” He finished moodily with a stern frown.

“Artie, I could be going to prison for you, I’ll basically call you what I want sweetcheeks.” demonstrating exactly that and ending with a wink. Arthur bristled with a small growl, but didn’t actually say anything to counter that notion. “Quit your bitchin’ and let’s get back. We’re going to have to seriously reorganise your schedule to get you the next couple of weeks off...” He finished with a groan, internally crying at the thought, Arthur was always so busy. In the entire year Alfred worked there, he hadn’t known the Omega to take a day off, guy sure was committed. At least that meant the higher-ups shouldn’t be against letting him have some time off, given the current circumstances too, they didn’t want to lose Arthur so they’d just have to suck it up.

Arthur was looking at the Alpha’s pained expression, he seemed lost in thought. Alfred had been so consistently propper towards him in the workplace, always polite and apologetic, which through his experience was a very difficult trait to find in an Alpha. Even if he was a little casual at times, it was never to this degree. “You know Alfred, I’m really getting to see a whole new side of you.” He muttered dryly.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two! I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I'm certainly enjoying writing it :)  
> I realise there isn't much Alpha/Omega interactions at the moment, but that will start filtering in from the next chapter.
> 
> Stay cool ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my God, _Arthur_! Will you just settle down!” Alfred whispered harshly to the fidgeting Omega sitting next to him. Ever since they’d gotten to the airport, it was clear Arthur was putting on a facade of calm. Who knew the high strung Brit was afraid of flying? As soon as the plane started moving, his eyes had cemented shut, letting out a small whimper that he quickly shut off. Once his eyes reopened he’d started fussing over Alfred, asking if he wanted a drink, some food, a magazine, anything to distract himself from his current velocity and altitude. Suffice it to say, Alfred got to the end of his tether, very quickly.

“Well I’m sorry if I feel slightly _uncomfortable_ sitting in a tiny tin can at forty thousand feet! It’s unnatural! If something goes wrong then that’s it! Crash, boom, we’re all dead!” Arthur threw his arms in the air, getting annoyed glances from anyone within hearing distance, Alfred offered an apologetic one back in return. “It’s always metal fatigue Alfred and this doesn’t look like a new plane… It doesn’t even have goddamn  _winglets_! They've been standard for years!” Arthur finished his flustered tirade sinking back into his seat, wiping his hands down his face.

“Finished instilling your fear into everyone on this plane?” Alfred quipped, earning a harsh glare from Arthur. “Well I’m sorry for your suffering Artie, Alaska doesn’t bring in the heavy haulers, we have to make do with the smaller civil liners.” Arthur ignored him and went about digging around in his hand luggage, pulling out a bottle of pills. Looking particularly chuffed with himself, he got a couple ready to jam down his throat before Alfred knocked them out of his hand, hard. “What the hell are you _doing_? You said you'd stopped taking your inhibitors?”

“They help settle my nerves and I haven’t had one for days, that’s why I’m like this! Let me just take _one_ and I won’t bother you anymore, please?” Arthur tried to reason, almost sounding like an addict. It was unusual for him to ask whether he could do anything, maybe this was a little of his uninhibited Omega seeping through.

This was the issue, once Omega’s came off of hormone inhibitors, their return to a normal hormonal balance could sometimes be a little overwhelming, even in a non-stimulating environment. Considering the situation, it could be said that Arthur was actually doing quite well.

“Look Artie, as much as I’d love for you to drug yourself up into a stupor right now, it’s not gonna help our cause if I can’t imprint on you ‘cause you won’t stop taking your stupid pills. Now give me the bottle.” Holding out his hand, his expression stern as he stared into Arthur’s wincing eyes. Arthur seemed to fight it, and then submit by looking down and handing the bottle over. “Can you smell anything yet? I mean, I can’t smell you but… It might wear off in different ways.” Alfred questioned as he buried the bottle into his own rucksack, which was filled exclusively with snacks.

Arthur was clearly upset with himself for giving in so easily, but his hormones were a mess right now, he’d probably submit to another Omega if given the chance. It was like going through withdrawal, he was over sensitised to just about everything. The way that he held his hands over his nose and breathed out of his mouth gave Alfred his answer, he unwound the scarf from round his neck and presented it to the wide eyed Omega. “Why on Earth would I want that ratty old thing?” Arthur questioned indignantly.

“This ‘ratty old thing’ has my scent on it, if it’s your Omega senses returning that are riling you up so badly, then it might be worth trying this out. Maybe a steady Alpha scent can help?” It wasn’t even old and ratty, it was just _rustic_ , Arthur clearly knew nothing about today’s fashion!

“Who’s to say it’s not your stench I’m trying to block out?” Arthur muttered haughtily, clearly upset at not being able to maintain his prim and proper demeanour.

“Well you’ll be wearing it yourself soon, sweetheart, so it’s best if you get used to it.” Having enough he thrust the scarf in front of Arthur’s nose who reluctantly accepted it, looking away. He sat with it in silence for a moment, before carefully winding it around his own neck, over his mouth and nose inhaling deeply, they both sat grumpily ignoring each other.

***

Arthur hadn’t made a peep since, he was still ridiculously tense but at least he’d stopped fussing and whining, so the scarf must have worked to some degree. They were beginning their descent into Seattle, their only stop off before Juneau. Alfred opened the window to watch the city beneath them come into view with the great hulking, snow capped mountains passing underneath them, it was a little taste of home already, he couldn't help but get a little excited. He couldn't wait for the crisp, fresh air to enter his lungs, he could almost taste it. He pulled back to see Arthur peering round wide eyed to take a look himself, scarf still tucked over his nose. "It's very pretty." Came the muffled voice of the Omega from behind its fluffy barrier, before he shuddered and looked back to his lap tray. At least it seemed he'd be calmer for the next leg of their journey, progress!

"Sure is! This isn't anything yet, just wait 'til we get to Alaska, there's no place more beautiful." Alfred grinned over to him, before looking back out towards the window.  “Better buckle up Artie, looks like we’re heading to touch down soon!” Alfred said excitedly with his forehead pressed against the window, everything passing by much faster than before.

***

As soon as they’d stepped off the aircraft, Alfred found himself with a scarf thrust up in front of his nose, very much like he’d done to Arthur earlier that day. “Keep it. You’ll be needing it again in an a few hours when we take off again. It’s not like my scents going to wear off, you don’t have one to replace it with.” Alfred reasoned with a matter of fact tone.

“You can stop treating me like an invalid you know? Yes okay, I may have had a bit of a funny turn during the last flight but I’ll be fine from here on out. I don’t need your assistance.”

Alfred sighed at the beginnings of an argument, “Well keep it anyway, Omega’s are generally colder right? You’re not dressed for the weather anyway.” Alfred dismissed him with a wave of his wrist and waltzed off towards the nearest food outlet, which happened to be McDonalds. Great. Arthur contemplated dumping the bloody thing on the floor, but reasoned that that may come off as a little childish and in all honesty it had helped him regain control over himself earlier. He’d leave it where it was for now, he thought as he rewrapped it around back over his nose, might as well make the most of it while it was there. He tottered after Alfred, although he would never admit it out loud, he did have a soft spot for a Filet-O-Fish. Everything in moderation!

***

Once again in cruise for the last leg of the journey, Arthur remembered he had his phone and hence music with him and was listening to that while trying to get some rest. This one was an overnight trip after all, he certainly didn’t want to turn up at the Jones’ looking threadbare. He actually managed to drift off to sleep, amazing really considering how stressed and tense he’d been at the beginning of the journey, he guessed there’s only so much stress you can endure before the body gives up anyway.

Alfred was sitting quietly flicking through the inflight films, Fight Club, he swore this film had a plane crash in there somewhere, what a film to choose for onboard entertainment. It was better than the other choices anyway, horror films, just the thought of sitting in such an enclosed space with potential supernaturals made him shudder, no this would do fine. He glanced over to Arthur, who was leaning sideways on his chair trying to get in as comfortable a napping position as possible. He looked pretty different without the perma-scowl etched onto his face, it was easy to forget that, even though older than himself, Arthur was still really young. Taking a deep breath he noted that the bitter medicinal odour had withered down to nothing at all, like a ghost, he shuddered at the thought. He wondered what scent he’d eventually have, Arthur was English though, so he’d probably have a more distinctive scent to what he was used to, maybe it would be damp and dour like his mood and oh so English.

Perhaps that was a little harsh, Arthur hadn’t been _particularly_ pleasant so far, but he hadn’t been outwardly unpleasant either. He’d even started to see some chinks in that formidable exterior armour of his, perhaps the Omega would loosen up a little more over the course of his stay. Maybe they’d even manage to have fun! Thinking back on the adventure packed childhood he’d had and all the possibilities of going back there, maybe he could give Arthur a little taste of that. He grinned down at the unsuspecting Omega despite himself, yeah, he was going to get this old grouch to learn how to get off his high horse and take is easy once in a while.

Setting up up brief action plan, Alfred settled himself down to take a nap as well, wouldn’t do to not have any sleep on such a long journey, not when he’d have to drive once they’d landed.

***

Arthur just about kissed the ground once his feet set down onto it, he may have not made as much of a fuss, but he still hated flying. Not even the stinking scarf could fix that! Said scarf was now firmly wrapped back around the Alpha’s neck once again, which Arthur had done while Alfred was asleep to forgo any kind of argument the Alpha might have had about him being ‘too cold’ or ‘too sensitive’. He could look after himself as he had his whole life up to now, he certainly didn’t need a young, barely post pubescent Alpha to coddle him. “So, where are we going now?” the Omega enquired with a touch of exhaustion.

Alfred was busy trying to get his suitcase to run smoothly on it’s wheels,“Well, first thing’s first, we get the train to the harbour.” gesturing off towards a wooden shelter distractedly, “Then we’ll go directly to the house from there.” finally getting them rolling, he set off towards the warmth calling him from the small, wooden shack.

Arthur sat quietly watching Alfred shivering away, rubbing his hands together. It wasn’t even cold, this was like a typical English spring, this was T-shirt weather! Arthur snorted to himself, for all the whining Alfred did about the Omega being the one suffering from the cold, it was the other way around. The British Omega were made of hardier stuff than the American Alpha apparently, he silently tittered to himself at that, perhaps his Scottish ancestry made him a special case. Still, he shuffled over to the trembling Alpha, “Oh for goodness sake, come here.” pointing towards his chilled hands. Alfred looked at him warily, really what did he think he was going to do, before slowly holding them out. Arthur brought them to him face, heating them with his breath before rubbing them with his slightly warmer hands. Omegas may have generally been colder, but their body temperatures were much more steady and regulated than an Alpha’s.

Alfred watched Arthur warming him up with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, well it had warmed him up one way or another. “How are you even warmer than me?!” Alfred huffed, “I’ve just gotta get used to these temperatures again is all. But thanks I guess.” He said pulling his hands away as the train pulled up, rushing off to get himself a seat.

Arthur watched the Alpha’s hastened retreat, getting his things in order to follow. What was that about? Looking at the Alpha’s ears that were tinged a little red, was it the cold or had that riled him up? How _innocent_. Arthur chuckled to himself, maybe Alfred wouldn’t be immune to his teasing after all.

The train ride had been pretty silent, Alfred didn’t acknowledge Arthur when he sat opposite, so he just continued reading his magazine from where he’d left off on the plane. Though it wasn’t actually a long journey, so he failed to make any real headway. They both stood on the platform checking they had everything, the town looked pretty empty, bar the odd boat accessory shop. “So you live around here somewhere? Is it close enough to walk from here or are we taxiing?” Arthur questioned as Alfred gave himself the okay that nothing had been left behind.

“Hmmm? Oh no, we’re taking the boat actually.” Alfred replied nonchalantly dragging his stuff over to the closest pontoon, a couple of really quite lovely speedboats were moored up to it.

Arthur stood as the Alpha turfed his own case over the side of one of the particularly fancy looking boats, gesturing for Arthur to bring his own over. He couldn’t help the bubble of excitement to burst forward, Arthur absolutely loved sailing. “Really?! We’re sailing over? Can I drive?” The Omega’s wide smile and flurry of questions took Alfred by surprise, it took a second for him to react.

“Whoa whoa, do you even know how to operate one of these things?” Alfred waved his hands in front of him.

The Omega looked positively scandalised, “What? _Of course_ I do! I used to be in the sailing club back home up until I moved here, I’m quite proficient I’ll have you know!” Arthur waggled his finger towards Alfred, a scowl now set on his face, daring Alfred to say anything to the contrary.

Alfred looked a little lost. “But you don’t know the way…” Arthur looked ready to argue his case again. “Look, how about I get us to the house now, then tomorrow we can go out on a little sailing trip. We can go up to the glaciers if you want? That’s always pretty neat.” He finished, lugging Arthur’s case over the side of the boat to sit beside his own.

Arthur huffed, “I suppose I find that agreeable... As long as I get to drive.”

Alfred smiled down at him, “Awesome, it’s a plan then.” holding out his hand to give Arthur leverage to climb into the boat. The Omega was having none of that, grabbing onto the hull and guiding himself smoothly into the boat unassisted. Alfred glared a little at the snub as Arthur went to the helm to check out all the instruments. Dissident little Omega.

***

Okay now Arthur was cold, the chilling breeze from the sea plus the wind chill from the moving boat certainly did make it a lot colder than it was on dry land. As much as he loved being at sea, and the views were the best he’d ever seen in his life, he couldn’t wait to be in the warmth of Alfred’s home. Trying to distract himself from the chill, he stood up to go sit by Alfred who was concentrating on the sea in front of them, following an island’s coast. “So what’s the family gathering about anyway? I never did ask.” Arthur asked loudly, competing against the boat’s motors.

“Oh it’s nothing too flashy, me and my brother always go home for our birthdays now, since I hardly get a chance to see any family anymore it’s a great excuse for everyone to get together and catch up.” Alfred looked pretty chuffed with himself, happy to see family eh? What a novel concept.

“It’s your birthday? when?” Arthur asked feeling a little guilty at imposing on Alfred’s seemingly precious family time.

Alfred gave Arthur a sideways glance, “It’s tomorrow actually.”.

With that Arthur really did feel terrible, it probably showed on his face too as he looked down. “Um, you don’t have to go out on the boat trip with me tomorrow, it’s an important day for you and your family after all. We can go another day.”

“Hey don’t be silly, I could never get enough of seeing the glaciers and it won’t take that long anyway. Don’t you think it would be suspicious if we didn’t do something together? Being supposedly promised to one another and all?” The Alpha reasoned back, “Don’t feel bad about it, it’ll be fun! I suggested it in the first place anyway.” he smiled over to Arthur in reassurance.

Arthur looked unsure but a smile briefly glanced his lips, “Well I suppose you’re right. If you’re sure then, fine.”

“Good, now cheer up, we’ve arrived! Can’t have the fam thinking you’re unhappy to be here now can we?” Alfred snickered at him, pulling the boat up to the moorings, where four other similar looking speed boats were already docked, bobbing steadily. How much money did these people have? He thought the one they arrived in was rented but by the looks of it, it was their own. That question was answered once he’d finished dragging his bag up the dock steps and actually raised his head to look at the house, they had _a lot_. It was practically a mansion, Alfred was absolutely loaded, what the hell was he doing working as what was essentially a secretary, for him? Arthur looked back to the Alpha with an eyebrow raised in question.

“What? Well here it is, home sweet home. Come on then, introductions await.” Alfred said the last part with a fair amount of trepidation. A small pool of discomfort settled itself in the Omega’s stomach at the thought of meeting Alfred’s family, he was essentially blackmailing their child/brother into a false mating, those were pretty solid grounds to make one nervous. But plough on he must, now was no time for second guessing.

Just as they were getting towards the house, the door burst open and a seemingly very excited female Alpha strode towards them, “Alfie! Welcome home sweetie!” She held her arms open for a big hug, perhaps this was where Alfred got his unusual Alpha traits.

“Hi mom! It’s good to be back. Where’s dad and mattie?” Alfred embraced the other Alpha in a bone crushing hug. The new Alpha looked up over Alfred’s shoulder and set her eye’s upon Arthur, how one woman could look so welcoming with the underlying threat of death Arthur really didn’t know, but he wilted a little under that stare.

“Oh they’re waiting in the house, getting dinner ready. This must be Arthur right? Hello sweetheart, come on you, let’s get all warm and cosy inside.” She released her son and went to Arthur, taking his case from him and ushering him into through the door.

Arthur cleared his throat a little once he was over the threshold, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Jones.”, he said holding out his hand to shake. She stared at it blankly, before reaching around it to give him a firm hug too.

“Don’t be _silly_ Arthur! You’ll be family soon, right? No need for such formalities, call me mom, or at least Lilly.” She said with a warm smile on her face leading him to the kitchen, the initial threatening undertone seemed to have left. Arthur wasn’t really sure how he was to act, usually Omega’s were expected to act submissive and modest towards any Alpha. Growing up with the disdain of his Alpha and Beta brothers had meant he’d formed a pretty hard skin, of course he’d act respectful, but he was unsure of whether he could adapt to this particular family dynamic, it was very alien to him.

Roused from his thoughts he looked up to see two fellow male Omegas working around the kitchen, each with an inviting aura, Alfred went to the both of them in turn dishing out firm hugs and words of affection. Alfred eventually turned over towards him, “Oh and this is Arthur.” he said simply. The other Omega’s both sent him a greeting with affectionate smiles, well it was safe to say, it had been a while since he’d had a welcome like this one, he couldn’t help but let a sincere smile spill out onto his own face.

“It’s lovely to be here, thank you. I have to say this is place is so much grander than I expected, both the house and Alaska itself. What a wonderful home you have here.” Arthur said honestly. Lilly reached around him and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“We’ve heard all about you, right Alfie?” She winked at Alfred who looked a little sheepish, well that couldn’t be good. “You’re pretty cute Arthur, especially your adorable accent, I can see why our lil’ Alfie fell for ya.” Now winking to Arthur, who was equally speechless as he was embarrassed, he didn’t know how to feel about being called adorable in any aspect.

Alfred decided to butt in there with a loud clap of his hands, “Now introductions are over, we’re actually pretty tired from the journey. Do you guys mind if we head up for a nap? We didn’t manage to catch much sleep on the plane.”, he gestured back towards the staircase, leading to what Arthur could only assume were the sleeping quarters.

Lilly grabbed both the suitcase and Arthur’s hand, and lead him over to the stairs, “Of course honey, we don’t mind! C’mon Arthur, I’ll help you get settled and show you where everything is.”

Arthur felt fairly overwhelmed as he was dragged from place to place by the extremely energised, chattering Alpha, what had he let himself in for??

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one! Again, I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> I'm actually gunning to do entries for Sweethearts Week this week, so I may have to postpone the next chapter by a week. It's actually my birthday this week too, so it's busy busy busy anyway!
> 
> Thank you all for your really wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot, you're all so lovely. Have a great week guys and I hope to have an update for you all soon :3
> 
> Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Head still spinning from the whirlwind tour of the house upper quarters, Arthur almost fell flat on his face when he was pushed into the final bedroom. “Now Arthur sweetie, this is where you’ll be staying! I took the liberty of stocking up on everything you might need during your stay, I hope you don’t mind.” She moved around the room going through the drawers and cupboards at lightening speed describing the contents of each one, before moving to what appeared to be an annex. “This is the door to your ensuite bathroom, I’m sure Alfred will show you how it all works in one way or another.” She paused in breath to give him a suggestive wink while striding over to the next door, giving rise to a small blush on the Omega’s cheeks. “And this door is for the nest room.” Arthur instantly stiffened at the word nest and the connotations this particular room held, he couldn’t even _remember_ the last time he’d even put a nest together and he certainly didn’t want to be doing it again any time soon. “Now... Alfie didn’t tell us when you’re due for heat sugar, so we prepared the room anyway just in case,” she opened the door and took a shallow step inside, “we’ve decked it out as per, but if you feel anything’s missing don’t hesitate to ask and we’ll do what we can. There’s a mini fridge set in the corner, we put a few of what we _hope_ are creature comforts in there, so if you feel you need it don’t hold back.” She finished with a clap of her hands and a winning smile. God what a horrid reminder of what was to come, it had been years since he’d had to endure a heat and he really wasn’t looking forward to another, that and they tended to get worse with age. Seeing as the pills had severely screwed with his cycle, even he didn't know when it would come. Arthur could only hope that one wouldn’t occur during his stay here, although by the looks of things, it wouldn’t be in unpleasant surroundings.

He gave what he hoped didn’t look too forced a smile, “Thank you so much for the tour Lilly, this really is a beautiful home.” He turned to look over the whole room, it really was stunning. “So, which room will Alfred be saying in?” He enquired, not noticing a distinctive whiff of the Alpha’s scent in any of the rooms they’d bulldozed through.

The Alpha chuckled at him shrewdly, that couldn't be a good sign. “This room of course.” The Omega quickly stuttered in protest, “Now we’re not ignorant of what goes on behind closed doors, especially between promised mates, am I right? You gotta test the waters before jumping in, like a test drive?” She gave him another energetic wink and an elbow nudge, while making a steering wheel motion with her hands, goodness gracious this lady was suggestive. "I'll leave you to get settled in anyway sweetheart, again if you need anything just holler." The head Alpha made her way out gave him a brief wave in parting, cutting off any chance Arthur had at further protest... With her at least.

Now that woman was a force of nature, just like a storm passing through. Well at least he now knew where Alfred got his boisterous traits from. Arthur sighed to himself and released the tension that had built up in his muscles, better to take the opportunity to relax while he was alone. Curious, he nipped into the nest room for a little peruse, the idea of creature comforts sounded very appealing. There wasn't much light, but Arthur could make out the piles of pillows and blankets ready for him, all stacked up against the back wall, the thought still making him shudder slightly. Forcefully turning away he made his way over to the contraption in the corner, strangely silent for a fridge, must be a special model. Opening the door made way to his own _glorious_ nirvana, they'd bought him Cadburys, real Cadburys chocolate, was that a curly wurly in there? Arthur wasn't really a sweet toothed person, but after having to deal with American chocolate for the past few years, one tended to yearn for times gone by, Cadburys was definitely one of those things.

While Arthur was still swooning over the contents of the fridge, Alfred made his way into the room with a clatter. Pulling in his case and setting it down next to Arthur’s own, he had a look around for the Omega who was strangely missing, following the quiet gasping exclamations of ‘Jammy Dodgers’ and ‘Jaffa Cakes’ he poked his nose into the nest room. He let out a small laugh at the Omega’s quiet elation and sparkling eyes. “Wow Artie, if I knew a little chocolate was enough to sedate ya, I’d be spiking your tea with it.” Opening the door fully, he made his way over to see what else was of interest.

Arthur was in no way ungrateful for the little cave of wonders in front of him, but he did have to question what the biscuits were doing in the fridge. “Pfft, how would that even work? Anyway, my mood in general is less governed by the lack of English snacks and treats, and more by the overwhelming majority of idiots who surround me on a daily basis. I can assure you, if it was so easily solved, I’d have opened my own British sweetie shop years ago.” Arthur chuckled a little at the thought of himself being a new age Willy Wonka.

“Well you’d have a job doing that now anyway, there’s a ban on loads of British imports, savour that stuff, it’s last you’ll see for a while.” Alfred swore he saw a flash of genuine upset cross the Omega’s face along with a small cry of anguish. “Anyway Artie, we should probably call it a night right? We’ve both had a pretty long day.” He finished letting out a wide, toothy yawn.

The Omega hummed in agreement, fishing out the biscuits to put them on the side before closing the fridge, what madness. “So, where are _you_ going to sleep?” Arthur asked bringing him arm up to block out the sun as they both made their way into the main room, he could really see this 24 hour sunshine malarky getting to him.

“Erm in the bed? You know, where it’s generally _designed_ for sleeping.” The Alpha flopped himself down onto the right side, demonstrating just that.

The Omega bristled at that sending a stony glare over Alfred’s way, checking the door was closed he made to set the Alpha straight, “I don’t think so! I’m _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you, not a chance! That’s asking for trouble, if you were in any ounce a gentleman you’d take the floor.”

“Look, you can spit and hiss all you like, I’m not sleeping anywhere else but here, and neither are you. You saw what my family’s like, my mums the type to barge in and if either of us is sleeping anywhere else but _here_ , that’s the cat out the bag. It might not seem like it, but they’re suspicious already.” Alfred sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, “You’re just going to have to deal with it.” The Alpha seemed to brighten and shot a smirk over Arthur’s way, “Afraid you won’t be able to resist the epitome of Alpha lain before you hmm?”

“I can most undoubtedly assure you, that that is not the case. The only thing you’re the epitome of is ineptitude, which I’m sure branches into _all_ aspects of your life.” Arthur growled out and grabbed his suitcase, taking it with him into the bathroom. “Fine, I’m going to get changed, I suggest you do the same while I’m out.” The door closed with a slam inducing a wince from Alfred, that Omega was _not_ happy.

Ouch, Arthur knew how to effectively and efficiently shoot down an Alpha’s pride, that was for sure. Not that Alfred would let any of Arthur’s little digs ever really unsettle him deep down, the Omega sure had a way with words though. He lay there absentmindedly for a few more minutes, before deciding it was probably time to get ready for bed. After stripping himself down to the bare minimum and cleaning his teeth in the bathroom across the hall, he snuggled himself into the duvet and pillows breathing in deeply the soft scent of the clean sheets.

Eventually Arthur deemed it necessary to venture back into the bedroom, poking his nose out into the room to check Alfred was decent before making his way in fully. He hadn’t spent the night alone with an Alpha since he shared a room with his brothers as a kid, not to say he wasn’t experienced in _other_ matters, he’d had his fair share of flings with the odd Beta, as short lived as they were. Suffice it to say, being the only Omega of six, mostly Alpha, brothers could put you off them for a life time.

Arthur did his best to silently make his way onto his side of the bed, but to no avail as he tripped over a heap of clothes Alfred had left piled on the floor, face planting himself onto the mattress. Said Alpha was now noticeably trying to stop himself from openly laughing as he took in what Arthur was wearing. How rude.

“Whoa there Artie, what an entrance, I didn’t take you for a baby blue, bunnies kind of guy... Oh my God… Is that a cuddly unicorn?” Alfred could help letting out a loud chuckle at that.

“There’s nothing wrong with my attire! It’s what’s comfortable that matters! And no, he’s like a hot water bottle, I thought it might be cold up here. Anyway, thats not the big issue here, do you mind leaving your filthy clothes all over the floor?” The Omega tried to regain a semblance of dignity and he got up to get into the bed properly, still cuddling Brunel, his personal heater. Settling himself in, as close to the edge as possible facing away from Alfred.

Alfred huffed, “Well this is _my_ house, I can leave my things where _I_ want. They’re still good for another wear anyway.” He stopped and laughed inwardly when the Omega countered with a retort about him being a danger to humanity or something of the sort. “Well Artie back to the point, if I wore pyjamas, those would definitely be at the top of the list, they’re pretty cute.” Alfred finished while yawning and turning to get some rest and clicking a button to draw the blackout curtains, leaving Arthur to mumble annoyance in the dark and to slowly realise what Alfred had meant by ‘if’.

***

Alfred slumbered in the darkness of the room, that was the good thing about being away from work, that first lie in was always bliss, no waiting for the arrogant blaring of the alarm, no rushing to get ready. Just rest and relaxation, or was it recuperation? Lying there dozing away, he slowly became instinctually aware of a pleasant aroma in the air, in fact it really was quite compelling. Snuggling further into the source of the scent, he continued to slumber, not noticing a faint struggling against his form, until he was jolted awake by a very sharp, unrelenting pain in the chest.

“The _fuck!!_ ”, Alfred shot backwards almost doing and backflip off the side of the bed, the almost meaning actually landing on his head with a clatter and a loud skeletal crack. He lay there for a few seconds, praying he hadn’t paralysed himself with that little performance, he experimentally moved his legs with relief, thank God. His joy was short lived however as he got up and peered over to the cause of his momentary tryst with gravity, a disheveled Omega with the biggest glower he’d ever seen plastered across his face, clutching tightly to his beloved Brunel. “What the fuck happened to you?” the Alpha questioned, gesturing towards his rumpled pyjamas and ruffled hair, even more tousled than usual. Remembering the earlier pain, he looked down at his chest to see two deep indented arcs in his skin, “Did you seriously just bite me Arthur?” the Alpha’s tone darkening slightly, with a cloying scent of disapproval seeping into the air. Alfred wasn’t usually an actively domineering Alpha but he found biting someone was going a little far, especially when said someone was asleep minding their own business!

Arthur, seemingly not phased by the dominant display, scowled deeper while trying to flatten out his ruffled appearance. “You did you great buffoon, you could have damn well _suffocated_ me! It was self preservation, I can assure you.” Arthur was letting out his own antagonistic scent, he was in no way backing down.

Now confused, Alfred simmered down a little, crossing his arms. “What are you on about? Pretty sure you’re over reacting here Art.”

“I should think not, you grabbed me and wouldn’t let go, I didn’t have a choice! Keep your bloody mitts to yourself, you damn predator, or you’ll get more than just a wee nip next time!” Arthur huffed in anger as he threw the blanket off and stalked toward the bathroom, “Happy fucking birthday.” finishing with a slam of the door, effectively ending the argument.

Alfred sighed heavily flopping his head down onto the bed, letting all the tension out of his body. Man, this was hard work, he rubbed absentmindedly at the marks on his chest, that was going to bruise for sure. Breathing in deeply, he stopped. Hang on a second. There was a scent clinging to the bed where his head was currently resting, one that definitely was his and wasn’t there before. So... that’s what happened, the Omega’s scent had finally started coming through, how hadn’t he noticed? He was demonstrating it rather strongly during their little spat.

Well it certainly wasn’t damp and dour like he’d suspected, more of a foresty, natural scent. For a country bumpkin moved to the city like Alfred, it really was quite pleasant. The Alpha basked in the heady aroma for a little longer, resisting the urge to nuzzle his face into it. Panting slightly he backed off, whoa that was some _pretty_ powerful stuff.

Deciding that perhaps the Omega had probably had a point earlier, if his hazy memories from his dozing were anything to go by, not to mention the scent clinging to the bed. He shuffled his way over to the bathroom door before gently knocking. “Hey Arthur…” he was met with stubborn silence, “I just wanted to apologise…” he heard a set of thudding feet making their way to the door before it creaked open, a cautious face peeking through the gap. Alfred paused as he noticed the aroma flowing directly from the Omega was making him slightly light headed, well, he sure was making up for being scentless for what, 7 years? That dam was well and surely broken.

“Get on with it then, I’m waiting.” the Omega looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, well there was no need to be like that!  Alfred sighed again, he was doing that a lot recently, he resigned, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

“Look... I’m sorry. Your scent’s settled back in and it took me by surprise, it wont happen again alright? I can restrain myself.” He looked down to Arthur donning a big pair of puppy dog eyes.

Arthur looked at him critically, blushing slightly at the fact that Alfred clearly found his scent somewhat appealing, before relenting and opening up the door fully. “I suppose no harm done and all that. I apologise for calling you a predator, I  _suppose_ that was a little harsh,” he conceded, pushing past the Alpha back into the bedroom, now fully dressed for the day ahead. “Now put some clothes on, you’re practically indecent.”

“Awesome!” The Alpha all but chirped back at him, pleased that all had been forgiven. “Sure, better put on something warm if we’re going to the glaciers.” He murmured to himself while digging through his clothes, pulling out a T-shirt and hoodie to go with the jeans from yesterday.

Arthur was busy digging through his suitcase, muttering something the Alpha couldn’t quite hear. Alfred realised, barring the pyjamas from last night, this was the first time he’d seen Arthur without a full on suit, with the Omega clothed in an extremely casual pair of black skinny jeans and a zip up jersey. It was really weird, seemingly unnatural, that such a high strung guy would even own this kind of stuff. There was a loud “Ha!” signalling Arthur had found what he was searching for, which manifested itself as a Union Jack patterned woolen scarf being wrapped snugly around his neck.

Alfred couldn’t help but laugh, “Is that really a Union Jack scarf? I didn’t take you for the patriotic type.” Usually being laughed at would damped the Omega’s mood, but Arthur was really looking forward to the day, so he just laughed back.

“Not yet it’s not.” His eyes were sparkling slightly with mirth. “It’s Union Flag until it’s out to sea. I may not be as hardcore as most Americans, but I still love my motherland, if you ever just sit back and look it really is quite beautiful, a lot of people miss that.” Arthur’s scent took on a twinge of sadness at that, like he was pining for his old home. “I’m definitely not at the level of national flag underwear though.” The Omega smirked looking pointedly at Alfred.

The Alpha gave a cunning smirk right back, leaning down to Arthur’s level, “Checking out my undies are you Artie? Who’s the predator now?” he teased poking the Omega in the shoulder.

The Omega to his credit, hid his embarrassment well, but it did seep into his scent somewhat. “You’re still the one holding that particular title, parading about in front of me wearing nothing but said underwear, it’s a little hard to miss. Enough to scar an Omega for life, I’d say.” He turned away exiting the room, making his way down the staircase leaving Alfred to finish getting ready for the day.

***

The rest of the household was already up and milling about downstairs getting decorations ready for the celebration that evening, Arthur spotted and made his way towards Matthew, who was at the stove making what appeared to be pancakes. After the constant battering his nose had endured since the previous day, they smelled pretty damn heavenly. Arthur caught Matthew’s attention as he moved into the open kitchen space, asking after a glass.

“Oh sorry! They’re over there in the cabinet above the kettle.” explained the softly spoken Omega, Arthur made himself busy pouring himself a glass of water, briefly being surprised at the presence of the kettle in what was a very American home, he’d be sure to make use of that later. “I’m making pancakes for breakfast, I hope you like them. It’s a special recipe I learned at University.” he turned to smile kindly at Arthur, who was glad to find another Omega who invested in his education, it was sadly still quite a rarity.

“Well if they taste any where near as good as they smell, I think you’re on to a winner... Oh my goodness! Happy Birthday Matthew, apologies for not saying straight away. Can I help you with breakfast at all? It’s not very fair you doing all the work when it’s your special day.” Matthew was glad to accept the help, sadly those feelings didn’t last for long.

***

Having finished getting a bag sorted for their day trip, Alfred made his way into the kitchen cheerfully wishing his brother a happy birthday and getting a meek but just as cheerful one in return. He picked up the distinct aroma of burn as he wandered towards the delicious food. “Whoa Mattie, did you have an accident? It’s not like you to burn your precious pancakes.” Alfred noticed the English Omega make a definite flinch as he said those words, sadness once again seeping into his scent, did the guy ever feel happy? “Oh… Er, hey Artie it’s not a big deal, cheer up, it’s just a few pancakes.” Alfred put his arm across Arthur’s shoulders to give him a comforting squeeze and a rub as Matthew dished up breakfast.

“Yes I suppose so, I’ll have to make it up to you though after making such a mess,” he said to Matthew, “how about I make some pudding tonight after dinner?” being the exceedingly polite fellow that he seemed Matthew agreed, although deep inside there was still some trepidation. “Wonderful, can we make a detour to town on the way back then?” Arthur asked the only Alpha in the room as he tucked in to the feast before him.

“Well since you’re driving we can go wherever you want, sweetcheeks.” he winked, God even the infernal wink ran in the family, but Arthur couldn’t help but grin in response.

Finishing up on breakfast, they both thanked Matthew and gave a farewell to Alfred’s parents before heading off to set sail.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, apologies for the delay. Sadly I can only write on weekends and the last few have been very jam packed! Full time work is a bummer (But hey we all need to live!) 
> 
> I still have written up plans for the sweethearts week prompts, so they should be coming at some point ;) I'm pretty excited about writing the School AU one.. 
> 
> Again I really hope you enjoy this chapter and bare with me, I'm still pretty new to all this but you've all been so wonderful, I really appreciate your support!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out this weekend ;)
> 
> Love you all!  
> Peaches x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur loved sailing, he’d really missed it since moving to the US, it was always his down time. If he’d ever had a bad day, or a barmy with his brothers, he’d always go out of his boat to get some space and relax, where no one could reach him without getting a thorough soaking. After his move, the closest he’d gotten was to watch, with green eyes so to speak, the local what he assumed to be a sailing club from his office window. Maybe once he’d settled properly and his workload dropped, perhaps he’d have some time to indulge in such things again, but for now, he still had something to prove.

He’d never sailed in waters such as these before, though he supposed, where there was ice hidden beneath these waves, there were rocky outcrops back in British waters. It was all the same in the end, just have an awareness with your eyes peeled and you’d be okay. Generally anyway, you could still be unlucky. There was very little breeze today, and hence the sea was exceedingly calm, the only ripples coming from the wake of their own little boat.

Alfred seemed to be enjoying himself, leaning on the edge of the boat with one arm dangling towards to the water, just watching the landscape with a peaceful expression. He supposed it was rare for the Alpha to get time to himself nowadays, considering the Omega pretty much dictated his daily schedule. Arthur made a silent pledge to give Alfred less of a hard time once they were back in the office, he’d given Arthur a chance to continue his life as it was and he had to be grateful for that.

During Arthur’s silent musings said Alpha gave a sudden startled jump and with a fairly ungraceful pounce, dashed over to the unsuspecting Omega to take control of the boat taking a sharp left turn. Arthur, who gave a short shout in surprise at finding himself squished between the controls and a burley Alpha, wasted no time in turning to push his hand up under Alfred’s chin in an attempt to get him to back off. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you??” he growled after regaining his composure, though his attempts at freedom were unfruitful it seemed, when the Alpha easily pushed back against his hands to look down at him to reply.

"Just you wait, it's gonna be awesome." Alfred seemed so giddy with excitement he was practically bouncing, Arthur stared bearing a look of bewilderment, with the Alpha brimming with so much energy it was hard to maintain whatever anger he had left.

"W-well, you could have just asked! Let me out." He bit out, tugging on Alfred's arms before ducking underneath to make his escape. “You can’t just launch yourself at someone and manhandle them into submission.” his voice held a little less bite that he’d intended.

Alfred shrugged, “Just come over here, I’ll show you something you’ll like.” Now that didn’t comfort Arthur at all, suspicion and a hint of embarrassment must have either crept into his scent or his expression, goodness knows how the Alpha would have picked it up scent through the wind, but it seems perhaps he did. “Oh for God’s sake Arthur, really?!” a blush blooming across his cheeks, “Just get over here, or you might miss it.” muttering something about perverted old men under his breath.

Arthur weighed up his options, which considering they were currently riding around in a twelve by four foot shoebox, didn’t really amount to many. That and a bubble of curiosity were getting the better of him, he sidled his way over as Alfred brought the boat to rest, keeping an arm's length between them. Unlucky for him the Alpha's reach was apparently longer than his, with said Alpha grabbing his far shoulder to bring him up close to point off out to sea whispering, “Over there.”

He waited, giving the odd glance between Alfred’s face and the line from the tip of his finger, seeing that the Alpha was still staring intently out to sea. Just as he was about to flip out and re-seize control of this wayward vessel when his attention was drawn to something small erupting from the water, soon followed by something one hell of lot larger.

Arthur gasped lurching sideways to the edge of the boat, to get a clear view of the game of cat and mouse he was witnessing, with an even bigger splash as they both returned to the water. It wasn’t everyday you got to watch a pod of orca hunting in the wild, it really was incredible. Arthur always was a bit of a child of nature, growing up it was a struggle to keep him in the house… or to wear anything on his feet, nothing felt better than the grass between his toes. He hadn’t felt the life pumping through him like this since he was a child, running through the fields and forests back home.

The orca were hunting a sea lion that was desperately twisting and turning to escape, too bad it was four against one and the odds were already against it. The sea lion took one more dive before it didn’t come up again, that and the orca ceasing their frenzy spoke clearly of it’s demise.

“They’re amazing aren’t they? It’s always exciting when the orca are out and about.” The Alpha that had sidled up next to him spoke up after the splashing had calmed down. “We’re not really allowed to get any closer but sometimes they’ll come closer on their own, if we’re interesting enough.” he finished, joining Arthur in resting his arms on the side of the boat.

Arthur was staring out appreciating just what he was witnessing and how rare it was for someone to see. “What I don’t understand... Is why you’d pack up and leave all this behind for a concrete jungle.” Arthur wonders out loud, still watching the orca in the distance, who were currently making calls in celebration for their morning breakfast.

The Alpha tittered a little to himself, “At least I’m still on the same continent, I can come back whenever I want and definitely when I retire. How can you up and leave altogether is beyond me, it’s probably not as grand as this I grant you, but don’t you miss it? Home is always home.”

“We have some orca too you know? You’re not that special.” Arthur grins, “I’ve never seen them though, they’re off the coast of Scotland and that’s not somewhere I got the chance to visit. I suppose it is what it is, England’s pretty green really, fields and trees. It’s all farmland pastures throughout with cities and towns dotted between. It’s nice, I won’t lie and say I don’t miss it, but I had no prospects there, being what I am, people didn’t take me seriously and I needed a fresh start.” Arthur let out a grand sigh, feeling more relaxed now hence running his tongue a little more than he usually would, he turned to Alfred. “I pretended to be a Beta when I first got to America you know? It was pretty easy actually, just used a certain type of suppresant, managed it for a few years to make myself too valuable to remove. That’s why I was so determined to not get deported, I’d be nothing back home, here I’m valued... I’ve become something to be proud of.” The Omega trailed off, clearly getting awashed with nostalgia while staring out to sea.

Well that had taken Alfred by surprise, he didn’t expect the Omega to open up to him, be it a tiny crack, but still, it was progress. Well they were supposed to be getting to know each other he supposed, he might as well reciprocate. “You know Arthur, one of the main reasons I applied for Random House was because of you. Obviously at the time, I didn’t know what a callous, brutal pain in the ass you were, but the sentiment still stands.”, the Omega scowled at the blatant insults being thrown his way, but still didn’t look Alfred’s way, “I’m sure you know you made the news when it first came out that you were an Omega, while me and Mattie were still in uni. All the Omega’s there were inspired by you, no matter what rubbish the press was spouting, it was really great to see them get a little spark about them. I think you have more to be proud of that you realise.”

Arthur scoffed at that, “So you’re saying I’m some sort of role model? I had to hide what I was in order to get anywhere in life, that’s not a role model, it’s called a stubborn coward. I may have been successful career wise up to now but if anything it should demoralise others.”

“Hmm, well the way I see it, if you were a coward, you wouldn’t have done it at all, or ever revealed what you actually were. It’s not like you mated, what did it matter if people still thought you were a Beta, Alpha or what?”

Arthur stayed silent at that, Alfred did have a point there, true cowards never prosper. He wanted to show them, everyone here and back home that Omegas can be as capable as an Alpha or Beta if given the opportunity.

Both of them were shaken from their prospective musings by a large rush of air and water in front of them, speckling darkened spots over their clothes. It appeared they were worth some investigation after all. Although the interest was short lived, with the animals departing rather quickly after their curiosity was fulfilled, probably to dine on some more unsuspecting wildlife.

With their reason for stopping departed, the Alpha clapped his hands before getting up. “Well let’s get back on route then shall we?” Bouncing up towards the controls while Arthur followed sputtering something about still wanting to drive.

***

After a getting a pointed hand in the correct direction, Arthur continued towards to glaciers, thankfully without anymore surprise manhandling sessions on Alfred's part. They eventually made it to their whole reason for this trip, and Arthur had to admit he was impressed. Great big hulking pillars of ice, it was impressive, considering his country ground to a halt at the mere mention of snow. "Right well, we'd best stop here for a bit, the ice gets a bit loose in the summer. We don't want to get hit by a chunk if it decides it wants off."

"No I suppose that wouldn't be pleasant." Arthur craned his neck looking up to the top of the ice shelf, no it certainly wouldn't. "Has it changed much since you were little? I hear the glaciers are receding."

"Hmm yeah a bit, this whole bay used to be filled with ice. But I mean there's always been chinks falling off.." Just as he said that a deafening crack sounded around them and everything was still for a second, before what started as a trickle of ice quickly turned into an avalanche hitting the water ahead of them.

"Hehe, yup, sorry to cut this short but time to go." the alpha hurried over to the controls before making a rapid U turn. It wasn't long before they were assaulted by the resultant waves and water raining down on them, hard. This was not what he'd signed up for. Arthur was on the floor clinging to anything he could get his claws into, eventually setting around the Alpha's legs.

“Artie if you trip me up, we’ll both be in the water, geeze c’mere.” The Alpha hoisted Arthur up to cling to his front properly which he did without any further prompting, burying himself into his clothes as far as possible, quite frankly he smelt terrified. Alfred wasn’t really sure why, there were some pretty serious ripples rocking the boat around, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

After the tides had settled back to the calm they sailed in on, it couldn’t be said that Arthur had calmed alongside them. “Hey c’mon Artie, we’re okay. I thought you were a pro sailor, what’s up with you?” The Omega was still clinging to him unresponsive, with his eyes welded shut. “Artie. Hey Artie... Arthur!” The Omega’s eyes popped open wide, with rapid breaths which slowly subsided to slow shivers. They did get pretty soaked from the splash. “Hey… It’s okay, we’re fine. Want something to warm you up?” He made to turn towards to bag he’d packed, in which he’d put a couple of thick jumpers just incase it got colder than expected, unfortunately Arthur wasn’t letting go anytime soon. “Okay then… Erm. Let’s shuffle.” Alfred managed to get them towards the storage area, pulling the two pullovers from out the bag, managing to peel Arthur’s hands from his own clothes long enough to pull a jumper over each of their heads. They weren’t dry underneath but it should help keep the warmth in.

Arthur still hadn’t made a sound, he didn’t smell terrified anymore but it seemed he was still in a little shock and chilled to the bone, so Alfred took him back to the control board and let him hold onto him for a small amount of warmth and comfort while he led them back to the house. Going to town would have to wait for another day.

***

As soon as they’d made port, the Omega was off like a shot onto dry land and off towards the house, well they did say Omega’s were fleet of foot but it still took Alfred by surprise, damn he could move. Alfred stayed behind to moor up the boat properly before following after the damp footprints making their way to the front door.

To say Arthur was happy to be on land was an understatement, yes he had sailing experience, but he’d never been in such danger of falling overboard before, especially in these waters the fear had been quite tangible and all consuming. As soon as he’d had the opportunity, he sped off towards the warmth of the house, the jumper had helped but he was still soaked from head to toe. Luckily it wasn’t a long ride back at full speed with no distractions, but the additional windchill didn’t help in the heat retention department.

He ran into the shelter of the house, almost slipping on the kitchen tiles as he skidded to a stop. Still breathing heavily he glanced into the main body of the house, only to be struck by all the eyes that were turned his way at that point. By getting the family together, it seemed Alfred meant everyone with the surname Jones in the entirety of the US of A. Realising he probably looked more like a drowned rat at that point in time, perhaps not being the best ifirst impression to the extended family, he gathered himself together just enough to calm his breath and form some words. “Hello… Everyone. I’ll just go get changed. Be back in a moment.” He finished awkwardly pointing upwards towards his soon to be refuge, before slowly making his way there with as much dignity as he could scrounge together.

Before the family had time to recover from the unexpected appearance, a similarly damp and tousled Alpha make his way through the foyer, stopping to look at all the guests, giving an shallow wave. The sound of a throat being cleared from his mother and a sharp look towards the stairs was all he needed to know he would probably be in trouble later, best to do as instructed. “Hey guys, I’ll just... Yeah. See you in a sec.” following in the Omega’s damp footsteps.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know why Arthur's freaking out over the water ;)
> 
> Oh my goodness, apologies for such a long wait. There is no excuse really, that's just how it goes. I even did the whole taking of laptop to a coffee shop to plough through this chapter, but it still took so long! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next instalment shouldn't take as long.


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note

I am starting to write this again, apologies for the hiatus. I somehow found myself in a long distance relationship (There is a sea between us) and it really took a lot of my time as I'm sure you can imagine. But I think I can spare some time now for myself and my interests, I still love Hetalia and USUK, honestly Brexit hit me hard as well, it's taken a long time for me to recover. Again apologies for the hiatus and you will hear from me soon :)


End file.
